


Beaches and Bats

by violet_quill



Series: Harry Potter Crossover Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's that awful man again, Jack. He looks like a great black bat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaches and Bats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xochiquetzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/gifts).



> Written in 2005 for Xochiquetzl who challenged me with Snape/Jack.

"Eh? Whatchoo lookin' at, lovey?"

The girl in Jack's arms stopped peering over his shoulder and pulled her head back to look into his eyes. "It's that awful man again, Jack. He looks like a great black bat."

Jack threw back his head and laughed, and tore himself from the woman's grasp. "Leave us be, will ya, lovey?" She looked terribly disgruntled as she yanked up the sleeve of her shirt and flounced off.

Jack turned and gave a low bow, his hat nearly touching the ground when he brandished it. "Mr. Snape," he intoned politely, "what a pleasant surprise to see you again."

"I assure you the feeling is not mutual," Snape grunted in reply, looking terribly out of place standing on a beach wearing a black cloak and a jacket underneath with buttons clear from his groin to his throat.

"Well, I suppose you've come to see what I picked up on me last run, yeah?" Jack swept his hat back onto his head and turned on his heels. "Follow me, then."

Snape scowled and trailed behind him, cursing as he did every time he made this trip, that there were some potions ingredients that were easiest for bloody _pirates_ to obtain. He didn't give a hippogriff's arse if his dealings were legal or not, but having to do business with low life Muggles like this disgusting specimen made his skin crawl.

"There you are." Jack patted a large crate that they'd just encountered. Inked in large, hasty letters were the words _RESERVED FOR THAT GREASY BAT SNAPE_. "Knew you'd be comin', mate."

Snape grunted and pulled a small velvet bag out of his cloak, upending it into Jack's outstretched hands. A pile of gold coins spilled out.

"Ahhhhh," Jack sighed happily. "Gold, gold, gold. I have no idea where you get these, but they're worth a fortune melted down."

"See that you _do_ melt them down, Captain Sparrow," Snape said with narrowed eyes. "I don't want these turning up anywhere they're not supposed to."

Jack grinned and took the bag, shoving the coins back in and stuffing it into his pocket. "And what about my tip, eh?"

Snape took a step forward, his death-glare centered straight on Jack, who seemed completely unmoved by it. "Look here, Sparrow," he spit. "I don't like you. In fact, there are a _lot_ of people that I don't like and I'd say you're still quite high on the list. Therefore, you will be receiving no _tip_ , monetary or otherwise." His lips curled into a mocking sneer. " _Savvy?_ "

Jack swung his head and sighed. "Fine, fine, mate. I just thought you might fancy a quick shag over there behind that palm tree. You interrupted me and my girl and I'm a bit nippy, yeah?"

"Oh." Snape straightened, the buttons on his coat falling into a perfectly even column. "Why didn't you say so, Sparrow?"

Jack smiled. "Thought so. Just so long as I'm not the one on the _receivin'_ end of this tip, savvy?"

"Fine. I also suggest you don't _talk_."

"Right then."


End file.
